hikarifallsfandomcom-20200214-history
Hikari Falls:the first movie
Plot Twenty years prior to the first series, an asteroid headed for Earth destroys Pluto. Due to Pluto's destruction, the asteroid becomes temporarily stagnant in Pluto's orbit. Now, in order to avoid Earth's impending destruction, the International Solarsystem Development Agency (ISDA) works on the "D-Project", and secretly creates weapons called "Warriors" after finding a Warrior under the ocean. However, they soon find out that the asteroid is not their only threat, as powerful, destructive Warriors from the asteroid appear on Earth. Andre, the 15-year-old boy who lost his family in the war, ten years ago, gets involved with the ISDA and their efforts to battle the warriors from the asteroid. Helping him is Yuki, a young girl who saves him from falling to his death after a mysterious bulky enemy attacks him. As they delve deeper into the mysteries of the “Warriors”, they encounter new enemies,the movie takes place inbetween chapters 7 and 8. Story The meteor that destroyed Pluto twenty years prior to series 1. Due to Pluto's destruction, the asteroid becomes stagnant within the former planet's orbit, however, some believe that the asteroid's current state is only temporary. If it does break free from Pluto's orbit, Earth would be in grave danger. The mysterious meteor also seems to contain super human like lifeforms. The ISDA calls these lifeforms "warriors", and keeps their existence a secret from the public. The meteors' true nature is unknown. The original warriors were apparently able to communicate with it, even calling it 'a sibling', and at one point, symbols on its surface appear to glow; each symbol then gradually disappears as if counting down, and once all the symbols disappear, the core becomes brightly lit up. Denvor later states that he gave the meteor a name as Thanatos. And is Thanatos' successor after having visited it in hopes of saving Yukie. Yukie later makes an appearance when she saves Andre from a warrior that was on the verge of killing him, this is when she makes her first debut. Near the end of the movie, Thanatos reveals itself to be a huge warrior, which is capable of releasing billions of warrior spawns resembling the fourth original warrior. It also possesses a soul, which is made up of countless beings' "spirits" or consciousness. It had ordered the three original warriors to check up on the Earth-made warriors, and had wanted them to return without making Resonance but after their failure, it sends the fourth to destroy the unborn warriors instead, and therefore causing some unbirths to exist. After seeing humanity's nature, it deemed them foolish, and wanted to destroy it, Denvor tries to stop it but is pierced through the chest critically injuring him, later Andre,Aqua,Maki and Sora comes to help. Andre runs toward Dato and fights on but is only outmatched,Sora comes to help but is defeated with a single hit, Denvor explains the situation and Aqua and Maki sit by and watch the fight go on with Andre getting up and about to use his Seishou rasen dageki on Dato and he sends Dato into the meteor therefore restoring Pluto to it's natural order. MOVIE (22 years ago, somewhere in space a mysterious meteor is headed for Pluto and destroys it the meteor then becomes a substitute in Pluto's orbit and stays there. Then the meteor started to release lifeforms that resembles humans and they crash to Earth) (Later on Earth) Scientist#1:hey,hey!come look at this Scientist#2:what is it... human? Scientist#1:looks like it but it made this creator so it can't be... let's take it to the lab and get it annualized (Later) Scientist#3: this is incredible, it's not human but it has all of the qualities of one, this could be a big break through! We’ll use these to our advantage Scientist#1: don’t you think we should use this to better man kind? Scientist#3: No we must keep this away from the public eye, we must experiment and gather data Scientist#4: ... I have a bad feeling about this Scientist#3: ... we could use this to be the top researching team in the entire WORLD!! They’ll be the greatest creation made by mankind, codename Warrior! (Back in Pluto’s orbit, the meteor has shown a glowing alien race letters that symbol numbers and is counting down) (Movie logo appears) (Present time, the sky kingdom palace roof) Andre: ...*yawn* guess Maki went off training, maybe I’ll take a vacation somewhere Sora: hey dre what’s up? What are you doing? Andre: oh Sora, nothing thinking Sora: that’s a first (Sora sits with Andre) Andre: ... what’cha got there? Sora: here Andre: oh thanks Sora: it’s called sea-salt ice cream Andre: eehhh, its salty, no wait, ITS SWEET! Sora: good right? Part of me feels like I’ve done this before Andre: huh? Sora: just sitting and watching the sunset, it feels so familiar Andre: hmm? (Andre gets the image of Roxas as Sora) Andre: uh! Sora: you ok? Andre: yeah, yeah I’m fine (Later in the dark kingdom) Denvor: something isn’t right, I sense something, hmm? (Later back at the sky kingdom) Andre: well I guess I should get back to my place ...hmm (a black mysterious figure attacks Andre) Andre: whoa!! (it charges at him but he dodges it) Andre: RRRR DON’T PISS ME OFF!! (Andre charges then punches it in the face) Andre: what the hell are you?! (it garbs Andre leg) Andre: huh, WHOA!!! (Then throws him to the ground) Andre: UUHHH!!!!! (The creature then knocks Andre throw the roof breaking half of it) Andre: ... (damn here you would’ve thought I got stronger, what is that thing? an unbirth?) (Someone grabs him while he’s falling and runs off) (the next morning) Andre: ZZZzzz, uh? Huh. Where am I? ???: hello Andre: huh? ???: are you hurt Andre: um who are you? ???: I’m the one who saved you Andre: I meant your name ???: my name is- HEY MIND YOURSELF!! ASKING A GIRL HER NAME BEFORE YOU GIVE YOUR OWN! Andre: OH GEEZ my bad, my name is Andre ???: good, my name is Yukie Andre: good to meet you Yukie, thank you for saving me Yukie: huh? Andre: what is it? Yukie: what is this “thank you?” I’ve been helping people since I got here and no one has said that to me yet Andre: it’s a way of showing gratitude but with words Yukie: weird Andre: anyway are you an apprentice? Yukie: a what? Andre: oh so you must not be one Denvor: hey Andre: who are you? Denvor: my name is Denvor Grant and I am a dark apprentice also the defender of darkness, you must be Andre Andre: how do you know my name? Denvor: never mind, is that girl you have their a warrior Andre: no I asked her if she was a defender already Denvor: not a defender a warrior, it’s a codename that the ISDA gave it they are super humanoid like creatures that has appeared on Earth years ago Andre: mmm Denvor: she being one of them Andre: look whoever you are, Yukie can’t be more than sixteen years old Denvor: you might be right they do seem to be multiplying, you there girl how old are you? Yukie: I was born fifteen years ago Denvor: so your fifteen years old, heh hand her over Andre: yeah right as if I’d say yea Denvor: ha are you going to fight me? Andre: if that’s what your applying Denvor: uh... I don’t have time to waste especially from a mere apprentice such as yourself, Yukie I will return you to your home one way or another Yukie: huh (He warps away) Andre: Hmp weirdo, are you ok Yukie? Yukie: I’m fine, it’s just for some reason I’m scared Andre: of what? Yukie: no that’s not what I mean... Andre: don’t worry, no harm will come to you Yukie: why’s that? Andre: just trust me, I’ll see to it that your ok Yukie: why are you doing this? We just met today Andre: regardless we’re friends right? Yukie: yes I guess but still I should handle this alone, it’s my responsibility so- Andre: do I need a reason to help out a friend Yukie: ... thank you (later out in a space station near Pluto) Denvor: I’m sorry, but I couldn’t get your daughter back ???: WHAT?! WE HAD A DEAL DENVOR!!! Denvor: yes I know but there’s this boy that- ???: SILENCE!!! THE DEAL WAS BRING ME MY DAUGHTER OR YOUR PRECIOUS NEW EARTH WILL BE DESTROYED Denvor: you can’t do that!! All of the kingdoms have put fourth to much effort to form new earth and your just gonna destroy it!!! ???: Denvor I’ll give you one last chance to return Yukie to me if she’s not back I’ll destroy Earth and your kingdoms! Denvor: yes, I will get your daughter back, just don’t destroy anything (Denvor leaves) (border between the sky and Hikari kingdom, Andre and Yukie are walking back to the sky kingdom) Yukie: this place is amazing is it some kind of alternate world? Andre: well sort of heh Yukie: you know I’m glad I got to experience all these things with you, getting to see all new places and people and taste different kinds of foods here Andre: aw cut it out, you’ll make me blush (a rope flies from the sky toward Yukie and snatches her off the ground) Andre: YUKIE!!! UH!! (Denvor punches Andre in the stomach) Denvor: sorry pal but she’s coming with me like it or not!! (Then blasts him into rocks with a dark aura) Yukie: Andre!! Denvor: let’s go (Denvor gets into the flying ship that has taken Yukie and takes off) Andre: uh, n-no Yukie, c-come back I won’t give up Yukie D-DENVOR, COME BACK!!!... (Sora, Aqua and Maki appear on turbulence like aura) Maki: come on! Andre: heh (Later) Denvor: Yukie I’m sorry but I must its for the good of the new earth Yukie: Andre won’t let you take me away Denvor: Andre? What makes you think that? Yukie: because he- he’s my friend and he promised to keep me safe Denvor: heh, you’re so naive Yukie: uh (a light flashes then destroys the ship and they crash land inbetween the Earth, sky, light, and water kingdoms ) Denvor: uuhhh Yukie are you alright? Yukie: yes I’m fine but that light ???: thank you Denvor for finding my little girl for me, you took aload off my shoulders Denvor: Thanatos what the hell are you doing?! ???: you idiot that’s not my real name, you gave me that name when I was trapped in that god for saken rock! MY REAL NAME IS Hei (Hei comes from outside the meteor to meet Denvor in person in his real body) Denvor: huh? Y-your Hei: heheh yes and now Yukie come to me Yukie: father!! Denvor: huh? Hei: ok Yukie lets get ready to leave this dump we’ll leave the meteor to crash into Earth now Denvor: NO! YOU SAID YOU WEREN’T GOING TO DESTROY EARTH IF I FOUND YUKIE!! Hei: please as if I could let such a pathetic race live we’ll destroy earth and these kingdoms Yukie: NO FATHER PLEASE NO WE DIDN’T WANT THIS (Hei starts to walk up to Denvor while turning into his warrior form) Hei: heheh your such a cute little pawn, but (Hei lifts Denvor up by the throat) Denvor: y-you basterd Hei: useless things should die! Yukie: NO!! (He pierced Denvor through the chest) Denvor: AHH!!! Hei: hmp (he throws Denvor to the ship he destroyed) Hei: worthless good for nothing, lets go Yukie Andre: YUKIE!!!!!!!!!!! Hei: HUH?! (Andre, Sora, Aqua and Maki are speeding towards them and Andre jumps off charging for Hei leaving behind Aqua, Sora and Maki) Yuki: you came back? Hei: more trash to take out huh ok fine, sacred warrior technique, FURIOUS SHADOW STRIKE!!! YAH!!! (A giant shadow like tornado comes out and wipes Andre up to the sky then explodes with him in it) Sora and Aqua: NO!!! Yukie: uh, Andre!! Andre: ... (he falls flat out to the ground frontward) Hei: heheh insignificant fool Andre: what you say? That didn’t even hurt me heheh Yukie: no Andre stop this, he’s gonna kill you (he struggles to stand up from the ground) Andre: I promise to protect you no matter what, so I WON’T LOSE!!! Hei: enough of this, ENOUGH OF THIS CHILD PLAY!!!!! (he rushes at Andre full tilt and punches him throw the ground creating a giant crater) Yukie: ... Hei: ... huh? (Sora rushes at Hei with his keyblade trying to slash Hei) Sora: RRRAAAHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Hei:...RRRRR (he uppercuts Sora and he flies into a rock and shatters it) Sora: UHAH!!!! Hei: foolish little kids as if you could ever take me on Sora: uuhhh Andre... what are we gonna do? (Sora then falls to the ground) Aqua: Andre, Sora!! Maki: Aqua no Aqua: they need help Denvor: uh this Hei has to be stopped Aqua: how come he’s here?! What the hell is going on? Denvor: it’s my fault, I’ve gotten in contact with the meteor that destroyed Pluto all those years ago and now, and I named the meteor Thanatos, someone from the inside told me they needed help for finding someone but unknown from me it was actually Hei, he wanted me to find Yukie but I couldn’t find her so he grew impatient and angry so he threaten to destroy new Earth and our kingdoms Aqua: uh (Later in the creator Andre is still falling) Andre: ... uuhhh (c’mon what was I doing that training for? I can’t just give in I gotta protect Yukie!!) (back on the surface) Hei: now Yukie lets go, this is over now so is this planet Andre: NO!! SHE’S NOT GOING ANYWHERE!!!! SHE STAYS HERE Aqua:He’s alive Maki: ... Hei: h-huh? Andre: did you really believe you were going to get away with this?! How stupid are you?! It isn’t for you to decide what Yukie does, Yukie you decide! Hei: she’s coming with me to destroy that disgusting planet you call Earth!! (Andre summons his aura) Andre: this is it for you pal you’re not going anywhere!! Yukie: Andre, end this now!! Andre: heh yeah enough said (he runs for Hei as Hei uses another shadow strike attack and Andre charges into it) Hei:YES, YES IT’S FINALLY OVER HAHAHAHAH!!!!!! Andre: yeah to bad it’s all over FOR YOU!! Maki: heh Andre: TAKE THIS!! (He hits Hei with a punch that uses his elemental energy Maki taught him and sends Hei soaring into Thanatos shattering it into pieces therefore restoring a newly developed Pluto) (meanwhile back to the scene of the action) Maki: he did it Denvor: h-he did... (Maki picks Denvor up to take him to a emergency room. Later Yuki disappears saying to everyone but Andre that she will move onto the next planet to search for the rest of the warriors, she tells them she will return back to Earth someday, meanwhile Andre is finally shown laying on the ground looking into the sky) Andre: ... heheh YEAH it's over...ZZZzzz (The End)